Joshua and the Dangers of the Underland
by JoshuaTheOverlander
Summary: When the world has fallen to chaos, a young boy named Joshua fell into the Underland, just as he gains abilities no one ever saw before. Along with Victoria, Gregor and Luxa's child, he has to use these powers to help save the Underland. BE WARNED, THIS WILL KINDA BE COPYING PITTICUS LORE ON THIS. ALL CREDIT GOES TO HIM.
1. chapter 1

**_OK HELLOOOOO EVERYONE! I CANNOT BEGIN TO EXPLAIN THAT JOY IT BRINGS TO SIT BEHIND THE SCREEN AND MAKE THIS BOOK. I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND REVIEW!_**

 **CHAPTER ONE:**

 **WHY ME**

 _"DUDE, YOU HAVE TO GET_ down here. Seth just found a way out of the city!" My friend, William said into the phone. "Come on, it's 7 A.M. What is Seth doing up so early? He's a late sleeper." I yawned into the phone. "Ain't we all? Just get dressed and pick me up in your car. I'll tell you where to go."

"Fine."

I crawled out of bed and got dressed in a causal black tee and a pair of shorts. "MOM, I'M GOING OUT WITH WILLIAM AND SETH!" I yelled. "OKAY, JUST COME BACK BY 2!"

I hopped in my car and drove it Will's house. When I arrived, he was already standing in the driveway. William is a pretty tall dude, but not as tall as me. He has brown hair, and stormy grey eyes. When he got in the car, I grumbled, "This better be good."

"Oh, it is. Just drive to Central Park. He said he will meet us there." Will said while looking at his reflection in the mirror.

When we got to the park, Seth greeted us. Seth is smaller than both of us, but was strong and sturdy. "Sup' peeps, fancy meeting you here. Alright, here is the entance." He led us over to a stone.

Okay, not weird at all.

"If I just- lift this- and there we go!" said Seth. "Woah, how did you figure this out?!?" cried Will.

"Magic."

I was tired of this conversation. "Are we going down or not?" Seth looked at me like I was crazy. "OF COURSE we are, Josh."

"Okay then, we need flashlights." William said. "Already came prepared." said Seth and produced three flashlights.

"But I still don't want to go." I complained. "Really Josh? You're a

black belt in Karate, the strongest person in the school-" aid Seth before I cut him off. "Don't forget the most handsome."

"Still, come on, have some fun." Will said. "You know what, fine. Let's go." I said. "YESSSS!" they cried together.

"This is creepy." said Will. _NOW he thinks it's creepy._ "We can always go back." I said hopefully.

"No."

"Fine."

"Guys, I hear water." Seth said. I started hearing it to. It sounded powerful. We came to an opening in the tunnel. The water roared in our ears. "Okay, I'm going back." I said.

"Wait, what is that sound?" Seth said. It sounded like crumbling. Suddenly, The ground beneth my feet falls away. "AHHHHHHH!" I scream and grabbed on to the nearest thing, which happened to be Seth's shirt.

We both fell in.

 ** _SO THERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER TO BOOK. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND SEE YA NEXT TIME._**


	2. We meet Giant Bats

Hey guys. I am so sorry for the late upload. I lost the inspiration to continue this story. But know I'm back. So, on with the chapter

DISCLAIMER

I do not own the Underland Series. Susan Collins does.

Chapter 2

We meet Giant Bats

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed. I still had a grip on Seth's shirt, so we both hit the water hard. The impact knocked all the water out of my lungs and caused me to let go of Seth. I struggled to swim back towards the surface. My lungs were screaming by the time my head burst out of the water. I started gasping for air, treading water as I struggled to breathe. I felt terrible. It felt as if someone smacked me with a sledgehammer all over my body. As my breathing leveled out, I scanned the area. I noticed that I was in a GIGANTIC river in a tunnel like structure. The river pushed me away from were we fell from. I heard a splash behind me and whirled around to see Seth coughing out water. I swam over to meet him. "You O.K?" I asked him. "Yeah, as good as someone who is stranded in the middle of a river could be!" he snarled at me. "Alright, I know you mad-" "I'M PISSED RIGHT NOW. YOU GOT ME INTO THIS MESS!" "I did no- LOOK OUT!" I yelled out and pushed him to the side and dove into the water as a simply MASSIVE snake flew over our heads. It was 60 feet long with green, glistening scales and teeth sharp enough to cut into steel. But what scared me the most was its eyes. Red and bloodthirsty. A shiver ran down my spine. If looks could kill, I would be 6 feet under right now. By this time Seth recovered and was staring at the snake in horror. "SWIM!" I yelled. I turned around and swam with all my might, with Seth right behind me. But the snake was closing in l. I prayed that we were going to make it out alive. As the snake was closing in, I heard a screech. I turned around and saw giant BATS attacking the snake. It hissed and slay at them, but soon turned a retreated. There bats turned to us. I prepared to swim even faster, but then they spoke.


	3. Meeting Royalty

Alright guys, I have decided to try and do daily uploads. This chapter is going to be longer than the others, about 1k words. Hope you enjoy, and onwards with the story. Oh, and REVIEW.

DISCLAIMER

I DO NOT OWN THE UNDERLAND SERIES. THAT RIGHT GOES TO SUSAN COLLINS

Chapter 3

Meeting Royalty

"Do not fear Overlanders." stated the bigger bat. "We are here to help." I couldn't help but snort, even though I feared for my life.

"How do I know you aren't going to eat us?" I asked in a rude tone of voice.

"You don't." It said cryptically.

"That's reassuring."

"We waste time. We must head back to Regalia quickly if we don't want to be ambushed again." Said the smaller bat.

"Wait, hold on. What do you mean 'head back to Regalia'? Don't you mean home?" Seth said, speaking for the first time.

Both of the bats hesitated. "You will not be going back-"

"What?!?!?!?" Both Seth and I yelled. "We HAVE to go back. We have a whole life up the!" I yelled in fury.

The smaller bat glared. "If you would have allowed me to finish, I was going to say that you can't go back yet."

"But-"

"We don't have time for this." It growled, and grabbed Seth in it's claws while the bigger one grabbed me.

"OI!"

"So, what's you guys names." I said trying to make conversation.

"I am called Zeus while my friend here is called Artemis." Said the bigger bat, or Zeus.

I was about to speak, until I was the most amazing thing I ever saw in my life l. Just ahead of me, was a amazingly built castle I ever saw. It glowed with life. Loads of stone houses surrounded it.

I was speechless.

"Woah." Seth said l, basically summing up how I felt.

As we flew towards the castle, I couldn't help but feel nervous. Was Zeus and Artemis lead us to our deaths? As soon as the thought crossed my mind, I denied it. If they were going to kill us, they would have done it at the river.

We flew toward a hole in the roof of the castle. The inside looked just as great as the outside. Glass chandeliers hung from the ceiling. There was a long banquet table that currently held 8 people. Well, 7 people and a giant rat. Yay.

"What the freak is that!" I yelled whilst pointing at the rat.

The...thing grumbled. "Pointing is rude you know."

I blinked. "It speaks?!?!?!" I shrieked, backing away slowly.

"Nothing to be scared of." It said.

"Ripred is right." Said the only normal looking person in the room said. He had brown hair and kind brown eyes. "What is you name young one?".

"J-Joshua. Joshua Heroson." I replied, stuttering slightly.

"And I'm Seth Daughtry." Seth piped in.

"I am Gregor, and this is my wife, Luxa, and my daughter, Victoria." And I saw something more beautiful than the castle. Gregor's daughter, Victoria, had long, lush, curly hair, pink, rosy lips, and high cheekbones. The most beautiful thing about her though, were were her eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of purple, and shone in the light.

"...llo." I saw a hand waving in my face. I turned and see Seth. "What happened, dude. You kinda zoned out there." He asked me.

"What? Oh nothing." I replied, shaking my head.

"Come, join us." Said Luxa.

I had a feeling that things were about to heat up.

And done! I'm sorry it's not as long as I said it was. I need to sleep. I would like to thank frostking104 for the encouragement.

REVIEW


	4. Rewrite

**_Alright guys, I am making a rewrite of this story. It is not going the way I want it to go. The rewrite it going to be called_**

The Hero Chronicles: Part 1 **_so go check it out._** ** _JoshuaTheOverlander, Out._**


	5. New story

New story is up, go check it out. It is called The Hero Chronicles: Part 1


End file.
